


Fantasy

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's new job requires him to become a fantasy come to life and satisfy anyone's needs. Can he handle what his newest client requires of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Louis took a deep breath as he waited for his customer to arrive. He worked at a restaurant, but not just any restaurant. This place was special. It was called Fantasy and served only the wealthy and powerful. The purpose of this restaurant was to give the upscale clientele a night filled with great food, conversation, the chance to network with others like themselves and the chance to do it all in private.

It also had another purpose:

To fulfill the patrons desires and cater to their kinks.

If a client wants to spank someone, they call ahead and ask for a number 22.

If they want to walk someone around on a leash; that's a 48.

The clients can pretty much get whatever they want, within reason, and only if it's legal.

Louis was particularly nervous about his client. It was one of the richest and most powerful men on the planet:

Harry Styles

At 27, he was a billionaire playboy, successful CEO, generous, charitable and incredibly desirable. He never failed to make the most eligible bachelors lists each year.

He was always nervous when he had to serve someone, but what really set him on edge was the fact that his boss, Caroline Watson, had told him that Harry had specifically requested him. Louis was stunned by this revelation and when he wanted to know why, Caroline said she didn't know and didn't much care. She simply wanted Louis to be his usual charming self and please the customer.

Louis was very grateful to Caroline. He'd had a string of hits and misses when it came to getting and holding down a job. He had rent, utilities and a student loan to repay. He'd seen an ad in the newspaper looking for wait staff at a high end restaurant. Louis had never worked in a high end anything and he himself was certainly not high end, but he figured he could fake it enough to get and keep the job. He also figured he'd get really good tips from the high class crowd. 

However, when he arrived (with his hair slicked back and wearing his best blue suit) Caroline wasn't so sure, what with his spotty job history and the fact that he'd never worked in a fancy restaurant before. He pleaded his case and Caroline started to waver. What sold her though, was two of her regulars (a man and woman - a married couple) eyeing Louis like they wanted to devour him.

Before she made it official however, she explained to him that he simply wouldn't be showing people to their tables, taking orders and delivering food. She told him about her kinky clients, what he would have to do and that he had to keep his mouth shut about it. Louis was a bit hesitant, but when Caroline told him how much money he'd make plus bonuses (the numbers were in the thousands) he quickly signed on the dotted line.

His first foray into this new job wasn't that bad. He had been spanked a few times, led around on a leash while wearing a teddy bear mask, had his bum pinched (randomly), had a client who wanted Louis to call him "Daddy" and all sorts of things.

The biggest job he had was in the role of "Sushi Boy". Louis basically had to lay on a table covered in sushi, while the client(s) ate the food right off his body. Louis's only job was to lay still and be silent. He was not to engage the customer at all. 

That was his first encounter with Harry Styles. 

Mr. Styles was having a business meeting and requested a sushi boy platter. Caroline thought it would be a great opportunity for Louis to make a good impression on a great client so she gave him the assignment. Louis wore an ornate golden mask decorated with red rubies that covered his whole face and a golden loin cloth that stopped just under his bum and barely covered him.

The dining room was decorated with paper walls and doors, like something straight out of a traditional Japanese restaurant. A red table cloth adorned the enormous mahogany dining table and a giant silver platter with red cushioning sat in the center of it. Louis climbed up onto the table, lay down on the platter, placed his hands at his sides and crossed his ankles, as per Caroline's instructions. Louis lay there breathing deeply as he was decorated like an entree. Large bunches of parsley were placed around him in a circle and many pieces of sushi were were placed along his arms, torso and legs. 

Caroline came into the room to let everyone know that the clients were here. She told Louis that he'd be fine as she ran her fingers through his hair before walking out of the room.

One of the waitresses, Jade, escorted Harry and his six colleagues into the dining room. Harry was seated at the head of the table facing Louis's feet, while the rest of the party sat at the other end and sides opposite him. They knew who was boss.

Throughout the evening the men and women talk of stocks, bonds, acquisitions and the like, things that were completely foreign to Louis, while they drank and ate pieces of sushi from his tanned body. He'd been doing well so far. He didn't speak or move and there had been no incidents. Once the business part of the meeting was done, everyone had broken off into more social conversations about kids, footie games and life in general. Louis had been laying there half listening to the various conversations around him and daydreaming when he felt something brush against his bare foot.

He initially brushed it off as an accident. Pretty much all the partygoers had inadvertently poked him with chop sticks or pinched him with their fingers when going for the sushi. However, he felt it again. He flexed his foot and tried to subtlety move one foot against the other to relieve the lingering itch the touch had left behind. 

A few minutes passed before he felt something touching both of his feet. Something pointy, he assumed it to be chopsticks, was pressed into the balls of his feet and were slowly dragged down the center of his soles to his heels and back up again. Louis bit his lip and glanced around the table. The only person he couldn't see was Mr. Styles, so it had to be him. Louis flexed his soles and curled his toes as the chopsticks were slowly dragged up and down over and over again. 

Louis bit his lips as his soles were slowly stroked. He breathed deeply through his nose and wiggled his feet. He did as much as he could without breaking the rules. 

Why was Mr. Styles doing this? Maybe he had a few too many saki bombs and decided to be a bit playful. Whatever his reasoning, Louis hoped that he would tire of this game and give his poor feet a rest.

The tickling went on for a few more moments before the chopsticks were pulled away and Louis sighed in relief.

His relief was short lived however, when he felt something soft being dusted along his soles. Whatever it was, it tickled worse than the chopsticks and Louis had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his building laughter at bay. 

Louis's blue eyes began to water as he struggled against Mr. Styles playful ticking. Thankfully, none of the other guests had noticed. Some were even beginning to leave, more like stagger, out of the room after thanking Harry for the lovely evening. 

Harry kept tickling with the soft item, Louis assumed it was parsley, and dragged it back and forth underneath his toes. The ticklish man scrunched his toes, trying to catch the parsley, but Harry would simply tickle his arches or the tops of his feet. He was enjoying their little game.

Louis, despite the obvious distraction, had noticed that all the partygoers were now gone and only he and Harry were left. He was quite thankful for that for two reasons: less embarrassment in case he lost his ticklish battle and the unexpected side effect of having his feet tickled: a rapidly hardening cock.

Harry pulled the parsley away and Louis began taking deep breaths as he tried to remain calm and will his hard on away. 

His reprieve did not last as Harry reached out and began tickling his feet again, this time using his nails. Louis, his defenses weakened, had no chance of holding back this time and burst into giggles.

"Finally" Harry murmured as he continued tickling. "I was wondering how long it would take before you would laugh. I was beginning to lose hope. Glad I was wrong."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHPLEASEPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHANONONONOHAHAHAHAHA"

"Why should I? You're laughing" Harry replied as he tickled underneath Louis's wiggling toes. "And you seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit" he finished as he smirked.

"AHAHAHAHAHANOMOREHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

After what felt like ages, but was actually only a few minutes, Harry stopped his tickling. He chuckled as Louis sweet giggling filled the air as he gathered his things. 

"Thanks cutie" he said after he lifted Louis's mask. "Best night I've had in a long time and it was all thanks to you" he finished as he walked back to his seat to retrieve his black hat and gave Louis's foot one more quick tickle before leaving the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now here he was a week later waiting for Harry to arrive. There was no "Sushi Boy" this time. He was in an entirely new position. He was laying on a legless padded chair that resembled a car seat. The chair was placed underneath a large, round glass table and had been bolted to the floor. His hands had been raised above his head and cuffed to the top of the seat and a thin leather strap ran across his waist. His legs were spread apart and raised upwards. His feet disappeared through two circles in the glass table. The circles were covered in padded material and each of Louis's ankles were cuffed and secured in place. On top of the table, two circular metal trays with a hole in each were placed around Louis's feet and a two small silver domes covered each foot. Louis was wearing even less this time around. No mask this time and he was wearing nothing more than a glittery silver thong.

Standing in front of Louis was a glass chair with a white cushion on the seating and backing of the chair for comfort. Near the table sat a mobile glass stand with a silver tray on top. Many different items had been placed onto the tray, though Louis didn't know what they were.

This was an unusual position to be placed in. It wasn't on the usual list the patrons could choose from. The restaurant did however, provide speciality orders and apparently this position is what Harry requested.

Louis lay there taking deep breaths waiting for Harry to show up. A few moments later, he heard the sound of the door opening (he was facing opposite the door) and was surprised to find Harry and another man come into view. This man was tall and slim, with brown eyes and black hair. He was wearing leather trousers, a red button down shirt, black boots and black jacket. Harry was wearing tight black trousers, a white shirt with a few buttons undone revealing a few tattoos and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black dress shoes and his brown hair was slicked back.

"Thanks for accommodating my friend as well Caroline."

"No problem Mr. Styles. Always happy to please my clients" Caroline responded as she directed another one of her employees, a short blonde with blue eyes, to place another chair next to the one for Harry. 

"Enjoy" Caroline said with a smile as she and the blonde walked out out the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

The two men grinned down as they observed Louis in his helpless position and state of undress. 

"You weren't lying when you said he was a pretty one" said the man as he removed his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. 

"Told you Nick. Hello Louis."

"H-Hello sir."

"No need to be formal. Call me Harry. This is my friend Nick."

"Hello love."

"Hello Nick."

"Now that we've been properly introduced" said Harry. "Let's get started, shall we?" He finished as he and Nick took their seats.

Both men reached for the silver domes covering Louis's feet, slipping their fingers into the silver rings at the top of the domes and slowly lifting them, revealing the treasure within. 

Both of their mouths watered at the sight.

Louis's bare feet had been slathered in a thick caramel sauce, with strawberry halves and slices of banana between each toe and whipped cream on top of his toes.

"This is fantastic" Nick purred. "Can't wait to get started on you love."

Harry locked eyes with Louis as he placed a hand on the top of Louis's foot, brought his tongue towards the heel of Louis's foot and slowly licked upwards over and over. 

Louis bit his lip as Harry's hot wet tongue ran against his bound sole. He squirmed in his seat as his face began to flush. He'd never had this done to him before. At first, it felt weird, but slowly started to feel good the longer Harry continued. 

And judging by his uncontrollable giggles, it tickled quite a bit as well.

"Oh, he's ticklish too? You really did pick a good one Harry" said Nick, who'd been observing this whole time. 

Harry hummed in agreement as he continued his worship of the scrumptious foot in front of him.

Nick got out of his seat and slipped under the table. He lay sideways and rested his head on his left hand. 

"Hello gorgeous. Ticklish are we? You ticklish anywhere else?"

Louis, still giggling, shook his head.

"Now now love. This is now time to lie. You've got to be ticklish somewhere else" Nick teased as he placed his fingers in the palm of Louis's right hand and slowly walked them down his arm before stopping at his bare armpit. He didn't tickle immediately, he merely kept his fingers there, poised and ready to tickle at any moment. 

Nick grinned as he observed Louis's reaction. He had watched the journey that Nick's fingers had taken and squirmed in his bonds when they had reached their destination. He wiggled trying to dislodge Nick's fingers, all while trying to fight the ever growing panic and hysteria bubbling up inside him. Nick chuckled as he watched Louis's losing battle with his laughter as it began to build.

"You're sure not ticklish? Cause you're not acting like someone that isn't." 

Louis could no longer control himself as he began laughing even more in anticipation of what was going to happen. He plead for him not to add to the torment he was already feeling due to Harry, who was no longer licking, but now nibbling his sole and it was driving Louis crazy.

Nick, no longer able to be patient, began to scratch at Louis's armpit and grinned when he heard the squeal that left the ticklish man's mouth.

"EEEEEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA"

Nick's fingers danced around on top of the silky skin, before slowly working his way down to Louis's ribs, squeezing them. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHANONONAA"

"You've got such tickly ribs Louis."

Nick spent a few minutes on his ribs before gliding his nails up and down his sides as well as scratching at his hip. 

Harry was preoccupied with the flexing foot in front of him. He'd licked up most of the caramel sauce about half way up Louis's foot. He gently caressed his ankle as he kissed and nibbled on the wrinkled sole. He was startled out of his fantasy come to life when Louis's loud booming laugh echoed throughout the room. Never stopping his teasing worship of Louis's foot, Harry looked through the glass table to see Nick squeezing Louis's tummy. The ticklish man's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was opened wide as he guffawed.

Nick had been just as surprised by Louis's reaction as Harry had been. He initially scratched at Louis's tummy before forming his hand into a claw and proceeded to squeeze the little pooch as Louis fell into hysterical laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Tiring of his teasing, Nick sat up on his knees, careful of the table so he didn't bump his head and placed both his hands in each of Louis's armpits. He tickled from there, to his ribs, his sides, hips and back again over and over.

"HAHAGOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHADHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Nick carefully explored each ticklish spot as Louis screamed in laughter. He scratched at the skin before drilling his fingers inside of his captive's armpits. He teased his ribs before massaging & squeezing them, as well as curling his fingers underneath. He then lightly teased his fingers along Louis's sides and hips before squeezing, trying his best to pull as much laughter out the gorgeous man in front of him as humanly possibly. 

Harry watched in rapt fascination as Louis cackled and squirmed, tears streaming down his red face. It was impossible for him to look away as he licked up the last of the caramel and started nibbling on the pieces of fruit between Louis's wiggling toes. The green eyed man munched on the morsels of food before enveloping Louis's toes with his mouth, his tongue lapped up the whipped cream, left over fruit and caramel sauce between the squirming digits. Harry hummed in delight again as he and Nick pulled more squeals from their squirming captive.

Nick, still tickling, was now focused on two spots in particular: Louis's tummy and his nipples. He used one hand to tweak one nipple into hardness, while his other hand squeezed the blue eyed man's quivering tummy, switching every so often to keep Louis from becoming desensitized to the sensations.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSTOPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH"

Having cleaned Louis's foot of any and all food substances, Harry reluctantly pulled his mouth off of The flexing foot with a "pop", reached for a glass of water from the tray and sipped on it for a few minutes before crouching underneath the table on Louis's other side.

"My turn Nick" 

"Aaw, you always ruin my fun" Nick said with a mock pout as he continued tickling Louis's tummy and teasing his now rock hard nipples.

"You can't hog him Nick. Besides, there's a lonely foot up there that's in dire need of some of your 'special attention'.

Nick's face lit up at the thought. He slowly withdrew his hands, much to Louis's relief and scrambled back up to his seat. 

Harry chuckled as he watched his friend, before turning a smoldering look to the giggling man in front of him. He gave a Louis a few minutes to catch his breath. Harry moved into a sitting position closer to Louis's bound legs. He brought his fingers to Louis's calves and began scratching his way down to his thighs and back again, testing out the sensitivity of some new spots. He was immediately rewarded with snickers and felt the muscles of Louis's legs flexing under his ticklish just touch. Harry got some pretty nice reactions from Louis's thighs and the backs of his knees and decided to spend some time I both those spots. 

He scratched at the back of Louis's knees, occasionally, wrapping his large hands around and squeezing the tops as well. 

"AHAHAHAHAHANOMOREHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Harry moved his hands downwards, continuously squeezing, and smiled as Louis laughed his head off at the tops of his thighs being squeezed. 

"BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAOOOOHNOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The green eyed man continued in this spot for a while before moving between Louis's spread legs and utilizing a softer touch on his inner thighs. Louis gasped and groaned through his laughter as Harry alternated between light scratches with his nails and massaging with the pads of his fingers.

"AH-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HUH-HAHAHAHAHAHAH-OH-HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Nick, who up until this point had simply been observing, had grown impatient and decided to rejoin the party. Leaning forward, he licked a long striped underneath Louis's toes, grinning like a shark when he squealed. He repeated the move over and over, delighting in the squeals of laughter. He then made a slight alteration to this move. He licked underneath Louis's toes and then sucked whipped cream and fruit from the between the two smallest toes. He did this repeatedly until the space between the smallest toes was completely free of food. Nick then moved on to the next space and didn't move on until that space was clean as well. He continued licking underneath and between Louis's wiggling toes, making sure to get at every crevice. 

"AHAHAHAHAHOHGODOHMYGOHADAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASTOPITHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA"

Ignoring Louis's desperate laughter and pleas, Nick then began wildly licking and scraping his teeth all over Louis's flailing foot. The dark haired man didn't even both holding Louis's foot still, he chased the caramel covered sole as it moved this way and that, trying in vain to escape the torture, but failing as Nick had no trouble catching up with his sharp teeth and wicked tongue.

Harry, still tickling, had now moved his fingers from Louis's inner thighs to the spot where Louis's thighs and crotch met. His eyebrows raised as the seat Louis was strapped into whined as he strained against his bondage. 

Louis's eyes nearly bulged out of his head the feelings in that spot were so intense. He couldn't even laugh properly, all he could do was wheeze in breathless silence as Harry made this sensitive area his fingers's new home as he burrowed them deep into the ticklish skin.

The two men remained in their preferred spots for quite sometime, delighting in the effect they were having on the sensitive man before them.

The longer they tickled, the weaker Louis became. Nick noticed that it was much easier for him to follow the movements of the ticklish foot before him. Taking advantage by strengthening the tip of his tongue and drawing lazy patterns on the wrinkled sole, grinning in between licks as squeaks could be heard every now and again between Louis's bouts of wheezing laughter.

Deciding to take a bit of pity on him, Harry began softly tickling Louis's upper body. Tracing along his sides and over his tummy, lightly squeezing his ribs, scratching at his armpits & nipples and teasing along his collarbones, neck and ears. Louis's laughter could be heard once more and he finally had a chance to regain some of his breath.

Louis giggled and squirmed under their touch. It was driving him crazy not being able to fight back or run away like he usually does whenever he gets tickled. There was already an overwhelming sense of helplessness when he'd been strapped into the seat, but it increased a million times over when Harry and Nick started tickling him. It was torture to his mind, but his body was responding in an entirely different manner, if his cock straining against his silver thing were any indication. He was hoping that the two men would be too distracted with tickling him to notice, but as Louis turned his watery blue eyes to both men's faces, it was obvious that they were well aware.

Nick winked at him and Harry smirked as he began to pick up the pace of his tickling, randomly picking spots along his upper body and tickling them as hard as he could   
While Nick, still worshipping Louis's foot, had reached over and began tickling the other foot with his fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEEEEEHAHAHABWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAOOOOHNOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

"Nick" Harry said, never looking away from Louis or stopping his tickling. "You see that small silver thing on the tray? Grab it and press the button with the '1' on it and hand me the bottle of baby oil."

Nick reluctantly stopped his torture of Louis's feet to do as he was told. He passed the bottle to Harry and then grabbed the small device that resembled a starter for a car and pressed the button. A faint humming sound could be heard and he grinned when He saw Louis close his eyes and bite his lips. The little silver thong he was wearing had begun vibrating and Louis, already sensitive from the tickle torture of the past few hours, felt like he was going to die. The vibrations felt incredibly good against his cock and balls, but it was only enough to tease him and keep him on the edge, while the two men continued to tickle him.

Harry popped the cap of the baby oil, drizzled it all over Louis's upper body. He then poured some into his palm and rubbed it all along his legs and thighs before rubbing it into his torso and armpits. He then handed the bottle back to Nick, who, having gotten his fill of worshipping Louis's delectable feet, was now rubbing some of the clear liquid into his bare soles.

On some unspoken command, both men resumed their tickling. Harry's slippery digits gliding over the slick surface of Louis's skin and Nicks fingers rapidly dancing across Louis flexing soles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWAITPLEASEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAYAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis cackled and screamed. They're fingers were everywhere. 

In his armpits and between his toes.

Squeezing his ribs and scratching at his soles.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHRHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE"

Teasing his neck and ankles.

Tracing along his sides and the tops of his feet.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA"

Squeezing his tummy and pressing into his heels.

Scratching at the backs of his knees, between his thighs and underneath his wriggling toes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAYAHAHAHAHAHA"

Digging into the crevice between his thighs & crotch and the arches of his feet, once more sending him into desperate fits of wheezing laughter.

The vibrating thong wasn't helping much either. 

Louis's senses were in complete overload. His nerve endings on fire, every stroke of their fingertips against his ticklish skin did nothing but stoke the flames even further.   
Both men cooed at him, teasing him with their words as well as their fingers. 

They watched intently as Louis's whole experience was written all over his face. 

One moment his face was a frozen mask of ticklish mirth, the next, it morphed into a look of pure pleasure. Alternating between biting his lips and forming them into an 'o', when the vibrations from the thong managed to fight through the overwhelming ticklish sensations and make its presence known to the tortured man.

Louis let out a loud gasp in the other wise quiet room, before falling back into wheezing laughter thanks to Nick pressing the second button and turning the vibrator up even further before returning back to those ticklish arches.

They continued their torture, reveling in the complete control they had over this man's body. They brought him to this point. They controlled everything he felt. They decided how long they were going to keep him in this tortured stated.

The feeling was intoxicating.

Tickled, red faced and impossibly horny, Louis silently prayed that they would stop, get him off or at the very least, make him pass out. 

No such luck.

He did however, get a brief respite on his feet when Nick stopped tickling, grabbed the baby oil and crawled under the table with Harry. The green eyed man moved over to Louis's left side to give him room. The two men exchanged a few words, but Louis was so distracted he could barely understand what they were saying.

Harry stopped tickling and the blue eyed man whined as the silver thong was slowly pulled down and his confined cock sprang free. With two small snaps, the flimsy material was removed entirely. 

Nick popped the cap and squirted some baby oil into Harry's hand and then his own. He watched as Harry coated Louis's cock with the clear liquid and began to slowly pump up and down, teasing his finger along the head and slit. While Nick made sure his fingers were completely coated before using one hand to spread his cheeks and carefully inserting one finger passed the tight ring of muscle. He pumped in and out, testing and wanting to make sure he didn't hurt Louis. When he started to feel Louis grinding down on his finger a bit, he took that as a good sign and carefully inserted a second and eventually a third finger. He continued pumping, curling his fingers every so often to brush against Louis's prostate, while Harry continuing to jerk him off and play with his balls. Both men watching in amazement as Louis slowly began to unravel right before their eyes.

Louis moaned wantonly as they manipulated his most sensitive body parts. He was so close. Just a little more and he could let go.

He growled in frustration as both men slowly pulled their hands away.

"Relax kitten. We'll take care of you" Harry soothed before lowering his mouth to the tip of Louis's cock and giving it a gentle kiss. He then wrapped his lips around the tip and lightly sucked, running his tongue along the slit before slowly taking him in inch by inch.

Nick positioned himself at Louis's arse. He once again spread the young man's cheeks and licked a long stripe along his puckered hole. He repeated this action a few times before slowly, carefully pushing his tongue inside. 

Louis mewled as his needs were finally being met, but groaned in strained laughter when Harry lightly tickled his torso & that sensitive crevice and Nick squeezed his butt cheeks. He wanted to pump his hips up and really grind down against Nick's mouth, but the strap held him in place and he was forced to accept the agonizingly slow pace at which they took care of him. He was torn between the varying sensations being blasted into his brain. The tickling, Harry's mouth on his cock and Nick eating him out as though he were his last meal. 

With one final brush of his tongue against his prostate, Louis seized up, his toes curled and he groaned in pleasure as he came undone. Both men never stopped their ministrations and saw him through it all. Louis's orgasm seemed endless. He just kept coming, squeezing down on Nick's tongue every few seconds or so and Harry somehow managing to swallow every last bit of cum. After a few tense and pleasure filled moments, Louis's orgasm came to an end and both men pulled their mouth away from his sweat soaked body with grins on their faces. 

Louis grinned lazily at them. squirming and sighing as they kissed their way up his body, eventually making their way to his puffy red lips. Playfully fighting over who got to kiss him and how long, much to Louis's delight.

Having gotten their fill of Louis's lips, Harry and Nick (grabbing the baby oil) crawled out from underneath the table and stood up. 

Louis watched them through half lidded eyes, wondering what else they were planning on doing to him.

Both men silently answered his question by unzipping their trousers and allowing their cocks to spring free. 

After partaking in some more baby oil, each man began to slowly jack off their respective cocks at a steady pace. Louis was so entranced by the sight that he didn't notice their other hands reaching for his bare feet until he felt their tickling fingertips dancing across his soles.

Harry and Nick alternated between biting their lips, groaning and tossing their heads back as they slowly brought themselves closer and closer. They each knew what they liked and how to get the most out of a good jerking off, but adding the feel of Louis's soft feet and the sound of his throaty laughter was bringing them to the edge a lot faster than had ever happened before. 

They're steady pace soon became uncoordinated the more they pumped their cocks and tickled Louis's feet. 

They weren't the only ones effected. The sight of the two men and the feeling of being tickled so soon after having orgasmed caused Louis's cock to fatten up again as he laughed his head off.

The tickling, the wild jerking of their own cocks and Louis's laughter proved to be too much. Neither man could hold out any longer. Nick turned towards Louis's foot and came all over his sole. Harry followed a moment later and did the same. The feeling of his soft, sensitive feet being sprayed with hot cum was enough for Louis to come once again, laughing/groaning all the way through, this time all over his stomach.

Harry grabbed two towels and handed one to Nick. They cleaned themselves off before tucking their cocks back inside their trousers. Harry grabbed another towel and crawled under the table to clean Louis off, both men looking at him fondly as they watched him drift off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Louis awoke, he was in his private room, a fully stocked bedroom Caroline provided for each member of her staff. He had been tucked into bed and left to sleep off his time with Harry and Nick.

As Louis went over his time with the two men in his mind, there was a rapid succession of light knocks on his door, Caroline's signature knock.

"Come in Caro"

"Hello love" she said as she walked over and sat on the bed, pulling Louis into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" 

"I'll bet" Caroline laughed as Louis blushed. "You must have been something else, I've never seen Harry so happy."

Louis blushed even more, lowering his head trying to hide his grin as Caroline continued teasing him.

"You're going to be very happy with your check this week Louis" she said as she stood up. "Oh, and this is for you" she said as she handed him an envelope.

Louis turned it over and smiled as he saw Harry's name on it.

"Get some rest love. I'll see you later" Caroline said as she left, closing the door behind her.

Louis tore open the envelope embarrassingly fast and squealed as he read the short note.

"Had a great time. See you next week. Maybe I can talk to Caroline about making house calls. ;)"

Louis would definitely talk to Caroline about that.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
